Just Like Real Magic
by Londs
Summary: There's only one person that knows Hailee MacDonald inside out, and that person is Oliver Wood. She's a muggle, unaware of the magical world. They have both just graduated from school and during the summer feelings starts blossoming.
1. A Welcome Back

**All rights for Harry Potter goes to the amazing JK Rowling **

* * *

******Just Like Real Magic**

**Chapter 1; A Welcome Back **

It was a rainy summer day and even though I'm practically allergic to the rain I was out, running on the fields in Scotland and getting more soaked by the minute. I'm Hailee McDonald, and there's only on reason why the thought of being outside in the ice cold air, with a heavy wind that blowing in my face and the rain pouring, and that reason is spelled;

Oliver Wood.

Even though the rain was pouring, I couldn't care less. Every time Oliver comes back from his school during summer I'm happier than I remember ever being. Since he goes to a boarding school somewhere in Britain (he isn't big on details so I only see him during summer and winter because of that stupid bloody school)

Even though we're neighbors it was out of sheer luck really that we actually met, you see one thing to know about the Wood's is that they aren't the most…social family around here. They are really nice and friendly but they like to keep to themselves here, however they do usually have a lot of visitors so it isn't like they are the Adam's family or antisocial. I guess they just don't feel like they belong here so much.

I had been five years and I had just gotten a new bike, so I had been feeling adventurous one day and while my parents had been busy with the farm I took out my new blue bicycle and started to pedal around the house, but that got to boring after a while and I had decided to go out on the road and bike there.

I had gotten quite far, and there hadn't been a single car or tractor in sight until I was on the road, next to a small hill where a big house stood. There, a big van was coming behind me, and in the blink of an eye I had saw it and jumped of my bike and dived to the hard ground, it hurt like hell.

My knees got covered with bruises and I had started to cry as the van passed, and with it breaking the new bicycle. It was there that Oliver's mother; Sarah had seen all this happened from the yard and she had ran towards me asking if I was okay and that she had some plasters in the house.

Sniffing, I accepted the offer and she took me to the house on the hill where the house was and we went in and Sarah plastered me up.

As we walked in the kitchen, a brown haired boy, the same age as me was sitting and he looked at me.

'This is my son Oliver'

'You look like a boy' he pointed out.

'You look like a giant slug'

We laughed, and since then we were inseparable until the summer where we were 12 years of age and Oliver started his boarding school ad since then every summer we have spent together.

But this is year a bit different because both Oliver and I are finished with school now, and it's not like he's going to leave anytime soon then.

I stopped in the middle of the green field to breath in some air, the rain. Even though I was on the school's football team I hadn't been exercising too much lately and it showed now.

The rain made my clothes fell like they weighed a ton, and the raindrops felt like they whipped my face.

The thing with having neighbors when you live in the middle of freaking nowhere in the Scotland is that they can't really qualify as neighbors as they live at least twenty minutes away from you.

But I knew that running twenty minutes in the rain would be worth it to see Oliver and that's why I picked myself of and, started to run with new energy again.

I didn't mind running like most people did, I found it soothing and when I run I can just let go of all emotions I have and all I am focused is about is the run.

Today I found it a lot harder than usual focusing, but considering I had ran half the distance I couldn't stop.

I came to the big road, and the Wood's house wasn't far from here.

There was just so much I wanted to tell Oliver, so much that had changed this year but I also knew from experience that as soon as I saw him I forgot about that and it felt like he had been with me the whole year, it was just so natural being with him.

After what felt like a marathon, I saw the familiar house and I crossed the road and went up the hill. The house is a big traditional Scottish one, and difference to most people up here they don't own any animals. Not even a dog. This means also that their garden is huge and when I was small I always imagined is as a big fantasy labyrinth where I could get lost in for hours.

I continued to run to the porch and I knocked impatiently on the beech door, because after all I hadn't meet Oliver since last summer and it felt like an eternity since I last saw him.

Couldn't someone open the door already?

The door finally opened and it was Oliver who had opened. I wanted to scream – that was how happy I was but instead I walked forward and I put my arms around him and I hugged him until he almost chocked.

I stood back and goggled him that was when I realized that he had changed a lot since last.

He still had the short light brown hair and the chocolate brown eyes had the same twinkle. He was taller than when I last saw him, but the thing which hit me the most was that he was a lot more bulky than when I last saw him, and that is saying something considering he was already absurdly bulky before.

'Aren't I the popular guy?' He asked jokingly

'Oh very, I bet it'll be all over the Times tomorrow that you're back, I can see the headline "Scottish boy away for one year and with the whole town greeting and almost get chocked' I said and rolled my eyes.

'Hey I saw that' He pointed out lightly.

'I guess you'll just have to call 911 then' I said ironic.

'Well come in so you can call, because you hadn't been planning to stand outside the whole time did you?' He said and smiled as I walked into the hall and took of my black water resistant jacket that I put on the hanger.

Oliver took a quick glance at me as he closed the door.

'You're all wet' He pointed out and I looked down at my white socks, which were now brown, my blue jeans felt as if they might be made of stone, my grey jumper dripping with water.

'No shit Sherlock' I said and he gave another smile. 'Merlin, how I missed your sarcasm' he said, and I couldn't help but to smile back at him and I got the urge to hug him once more.

At this moment, Mrs. Wood, or Sarah as she insisted I call her came out from the living room and walked through the kitchen and to the hall where we were standing. Sarah, in her early fifties looked fresh as always with her shoulder length brown hair and very skinny body. I've always liked Oliver's parents because they had always been so nice and caring.

'Hailee, how nice it is to see you.' She said and then her eyes went to my clothes 'Oh child, you're all wet. Let me get you warm clothes, I think we still have some of your old clothes here. Oliver, why don't go and get Hailee some warm clothes?' She asked her son.

'Well, I did but of course Hails replied with a sarcastic comment so she never actually gave me an answer' he explained calmly.

'Well then you do it anyway. Where is your manners Oliver? You're just as bad as your father…I'll go and grab them' Sarah said.

I for fact knew that Oliver was the greatest gentleman I've ever met but I decided to keep my mouth shut about that point.

'Yeah honestly Oliver, where's the manners?' I asked teasingly as I pushed my elbow on his arm as I grinned and Sarah had gone to fetch the clothes for me.

'Have you eaten? Mom made lasagna for dinner and there's plenty left over, as you know she always makes too much. I'll just heat it up while you're changing'

That boarding school sure seems to teach some good manners because here I'm surprised if a guy even would hold up the door.

'I love some' I replied as I felt my stomach felt like it had been twisted and turned, or perhaps that is what it always feels like because I eat like a horse but I still manage to be hungry all the time. Perhaps I'm just a freak of nature or something like that.

We moved towards the kitchen, which was quite a small room and had a round table in the middle. Sarah came back; she was carrying clothes in her hands.

Pink clothes

I don't wear pink, ever. I'm against anything thing girly and always have been and always will. It got worse as I saw that on the t-shirt were a couple of girls, with the text 'Spice Girls'.

Holy shit.

I'm going to sink through the floor right now and die.

'Hailee, I'm sorry but all I could find was Oliver's cousin clothes' she said and in despair, I nodded my head slowly.

I could her Oliver's loud laugher behind me.

'This…is…not…funny' I said very frustrated. But Oliver, still laughing shook his head 'Oh yes, it is. OH look, 'lee it comes with matching pants as well' Said Oliver, almost out of air after laughing.

'Thank you Sarah' I said as she had walked towards me and gave me the clothes, because I realized there was only two choices here – either be soaking wet or look ridiculous

Sadly, I'm one of the few that would pick to look ridiculous

In disbelief, I walked back to the hall and turned right to where the big toilet was and, rather reluctantly I changed from my jeans and jumper into the pink Spice Girls t-shirt and hot pink lounge pants.

Do I need to point out once again that I don't wear pink?

This was like a big nightmare, I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders.

It was only Oliver and his parents, why did I care what I wore? I had never done that before.

I walked out the bathroom and back to the kitchen again, where Oliver's dad had also joined as he sat on a chair around the table, Oliver's dad was a man of few words but that's why I liked him so much too, because when he did say something it was thought out and intelligent, his hair was more grey than I last saw him and he had a very slim figure too. They were sitting around the table with one empty chair that had a plate with lasagna that smelt delicious.

Oliver looked at me and tried to suppress a big grin.

'Oh just shut it' I said pretending to be annoyed as I sat down and started to eat like I had never eaten before.

We sat up the in the evening around the table and just chatted. I didn't realize that it was soon midnight until Sarah and Tom stood up from the chairs.

'I think we should leave these youngsters now' said Sarah in a light voice.

'Good Night' I said as they left the room, leaving me alone with Oliver.

Oliver and I continued talking sitting around the dinner table. One of the amazing things with Oliver is that we could just talk and talk and I always get totally lost and forget the time and place. It wasn't until 2 am that I realized I should probably ask if I could stay over.

'Oli, can I sleep over?' I asked. I knew that he hated that nickname, so he made a sour face at me but it was soon gone.

'Of course, you know you don't need to ask. I'll just go and fetch the bedclothes' He said and walked out of the kitchen to get the bed sheets.

I decided to actually make some use of myself so I waked to the sink, placed my hand on one of the tap handles and started to wash the plate and cutlery by hand in the hot water.

It felt weird doing it by hand, I had gotten so used to the machines but the Wood's had never owned one, and I had never pointed it out. They were the kind of people that did things traditional and they didn't care about the modern devices, which I respected them for, I had always felt that people were getting to lazy nowadays and it be easier if people wouldn't invent all of these new technology stuff because then the world wouldn't be so materialistic.

I put the dish back in the cupboard and then looked out the windows to the dark night.

I couldn't picture myself anywhere else expects here in the Scotland. Everything was so calm and relaxing, there was never any traffic or any cramming on the streets.

It did occasionally get boring, but I had always been good at coming up with things to do.

But then it was of course the thing of everyone knowing everyone's business that I found annoying, but of course since there wasn't much to do here most people spent their time gossiping about what other people did.

No matter what you did, nothing was private and that was a pain in the arse.

Boredom hit me and I decided to walk to Oliver's room to see if he was there.

I walked the familiar path through the kitchen to the living room and in to Oliver's room.

My eyes went across the room. It hadn't changed much since last time I have been here.

It was a big room; walls were in a dark blue colour. Furthest away from me was a double bed, a scarf in gold and with the words 'GRYFFINDOR' spelt over, hanged over the bed. I had no clue what Gryffindor was, the only thing I knew was that it wasn't a sport team, I was way into sport to think that it was a team.

I shrugged my shoulders; it was probably a school thing or something I figured.

On the right side of the room there was a wardrobe, and a desk and a door. The door I had never opened and I had no clue what was behind it. I just knew it was locked and I wasn't allowed open it. There are other rooms like that in this house where guests weren't allowed. I had once tried to open one of the rooms when I was small but Oliver had caught me doing it.

He had started to scream at me, I had never felt as ashamed as I did then.

One the left side there was shelves and a mirror, as I looked my gaze stopped to see the reflection of the tall girl, tanned skin, short pixie style hair in a dark ash brown colour and lean figure after all my training looking back.

I heard someone's steps and I turned around to see Oliver, carrying the bedclothes in his arms.

'You'll sleep in my bed' He directed in a defensive tone, because he knew I would protest against this.

'And where will you sleep?' I asked calmly, because I didn't want to create havoc yet.

'On the couch' He answered matter-of-factly

'No' I said firmly and preparing myself for a long debate

'No?' He asked in what I could distinguish as a played on confused voice.

'I'm sleeping on the couch' I said unconsciously placing my hands on my hips.

'No I am' He said determined, and I was wondering if this would ever go anywhere with two stubborn donkeys like us.

'We can both sleep in your bed, its big enough' I said and unwilling gave up the argument with a diplomatic solution. Besides, it wasn't the first time we had slept together in the same bed.

'If that will get you to shut up' He said, grinning because he knew he had won. 'You want to borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?' He asked and I nodded.

'How do I ever live without you?' I said in a played on damsel in distress voice

'Mystery, oh yes' he said in an absent voice as he had gone to put the bed clothes on the chair and was standing in front of his wardrobe and picked out a t-shirt which he threw at me. I caught it and held it up to see what t-shirt it was. It was in a navy blue colour and it was three women on it, with the text 'THE WEIRD SISTERS' I figured it was some popular band I didn't know about. I wasn't much of a music person.

Without me realizing, Oliver had walked out of the room.

It was no doubt that it was to let me changed so I quickly as possible got out of the horror clothes and quickly changed into the t-shirt.

'Done'

I said and Oliver walked in, as I ran to his big bed and jumped on to the bed and got under the cover, which was really warm and cozy. Out of manners, since Oliver had gone away when I changed I put the cover over my eyes as he changed into a t-shirt.

We didn't get much sleep, since we stayed up all night, talking about nothing really, but somehow I could just listen to his voice for hours. It was in the wee hours of the morning when I realized we had stayed up all night talking.

'So about that school you have been going to' I said

'What about it?' He asked as he yawned.

'Are there a lot of pretty girls there?' I asked tired

'Yes'

'So do you have a girlfriend?' I asked trying to make it sound in a casual tone.

'No' He said in a surprisingly clear voice to have stayed up all night.

'Yes even though there are many pretty girls' He said and smirked

'And you?' He asked

'Me what?' I asked

'Do you have a boyfriend?' He asked me

'Nope'

There was a bit of awkward silence hanging in the air. It was my turn to yawn, and I closed my eyes and felt asleep.

I woke up during the night; it took me a while before I realized that there wasn't that much big space between Oliver and me anymore. My head was resting on his shoulders. It was comfortable. My eyes closed and I soon drifted to sleep again.

*

The light shone in to the room. It was morning. I noticed my head leaning on something soft that smelled like mint. I realized my head was leaning on Oliver's shoulder, I quickly moved my head away. I looked at him and I saw that he was awake, looking up at the ceiling.

'Good morning' I said.

'Good morning' he replied. It occurred to me that Oliver might have been awake for a while but hadn't gone up because he was afraid it would wake me up.

'Do you want to eat now?' He asked me.

'Do birds fly?" I said rolling my eyes.

Even though the summer just started I know that it'll turn out to great one.

My whole body was full of joy. The kind of joy I only got when I was with Oliver.


	2. Just Friends

**I do not own Harry Potter****Just Like Real Magic**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Friends **

I was standing in the big old-fashioned living room, which was basically one big couch and and smaller couch, three seats, a television that barley worked and bookshelves with books that no one in the family actually have read but was standing because according to my dad's opinion it make us look more 'respectable' and 'well- read',

Respectable and well read my ass.

I stood watching out through the windows at the night sky as the cows in the garden that calmly grazed the green grass in the garden. It was the first night in many days I was spending at home. I had been with Oliver the past days and it had been great, with him everything was so simple and it was like being eight years old again.

'Hal, it's Felicia on the phone' said my eight-year-old sister Nelly. She was the cutest thing with long blonde curly hair and big blue eyes coming out from peeking out from the door. Felicia was my best friend and one of few girl friends that I had.

Needless to say, me and other girls were like cat and dog. I had spent way too much time with guys because unlike girls you know what they are thinking and don't trash behind you back.

Nelly is probably most intelligent kid I've ever met. Me, I've always just been decent or below in School but Nelly is going to make it. She's really shy and now to think about it the complete opposite of me. I'm a bit loud, outgoing, sporty and witty. Nelly is…Nelly.

'Thank you Nel' I said feeling a bit stressed out.

As I passed Nelly I ruffed her blonde hair making her to do an angry face. I made a snort as I walked passed the hall, where it looked like there had been an earthquake with all the clothes and shoes lying everywhere on the ground.

I walked straight to the lounge area, or I just called 'Dad's area'. He always sits here smoking his cigarettes and drinking his alcohol in the sofa that makes the room smell of nicotine and whisky;

Dreadful. I had tried to make him stop with the smoking but you can't teach an old dog to sit. I knew that the only reason why he ever would stop was if he wanted to, not that I hadn't tried to give long lectures on how bad it is.

I grabbed the phone that was placed on a table in the room next to the torn down couch.

'Hi Felicia' I said in a quick voice.

'Hailee' Felicia said enthusiastic.

'What is it?' Never been one to deal with all that small talk

'We are all going to Evan's tomorrow night and make a bond fire and drink, so I was wondering if you are coming' She asked.

Damn, I had plans with Oliver tomorrow – maybe he could come?

'Could I bring a friend?' I asked

'What friend?' asked Felicia sounding interested

'Oliver' I said shortly

'You mean the guy you have been rambling on for ages but never let us meet him. I thought he was just part of your imagination' She teased.

'Ha-ha. Very funny'

'No but, sure he can come it won't be a problem'

'Great'

Now this was going to be interesting

*

Normal is a funny word; it states everything that is wrong with the world with all these ideals that we have of being perfect, looking perfect and having the perfect family and constantly having to wear a mask so that others won't see who you really are because, god gracious –they might see a flaw.

As much as I hate to admit it, normal is also something is also gives some kind of hope to some people because it's something to live up to, something to work hard to create.

With my family, pretending to even be normal had never occurred because it's so easy to see through the cracks that is our life.

I handed out the last plat of the stew on the round dinner table and sat down on a chair.

My dad, with his dark hair that had a lot more grey than it should be at his age with a three days stub on his face and his brown eyes that had changed from when I was small because then they had been filled with happiness and joy now I could barely looked at them because of the sadness I saw when I looked into them was sitting and sat leaning against the wall as he ate.

There was a scarping noise, my dad's, Nelly's and mine eyes went mum that had put her plate without even touching her food away.

It was going to be one of those evening I thought for myself as I looked at my mum. She had changed drastically from my childhood, where her blonde hair always shined of gold, her brown eyes full of excitement and she had been always so busy with her clothes and make up.

Every time I was shocked to see a woman with a gaunt expression, big bags under the eyes that were empty of any emotion, face filled with wrinkles, the thin mousy hair was greasy and smelled with baggy clothes that filled the room where my mum was supposed to sit.

'Jill, you have to eat' my dad said in a tired voice, we were all used to this reaction by now.

Mum put one of her elbows on the table, why I didn't know. She shook her head frantically.

I said staring down at my food.

She was going to have a fit soon.

'Hailee, please take your sister up stairs' Said my dad as the wrinkles in his face tightened.

I let go of the fork and knife I had in my hand that I was going to use to take my first bite of the food that fell on the table in a soft sound and I grabbed my sister's hand quietly, she knew what was happening and she tightened the grip of our hands as we raised ourselves from the chairs and in silence walked out from the kitchen, as my father and mum's voices got higher and we continued on in silence as we walked up the stairs.

I couldn't believe her, how she had let it become like this. Destroying the family and ruining everything for Nelly, she was only eight and this is what she always remembers of her mother.

There were days when she acted fine, and then there were times likes this when every hope and faith inside me died.

'Go and brush your teeth Nelly' I instructed heartlessly as we passed the bathroom and Nelly nodded, all of her blonde hair moving rapid as she did and she let go of my hand.

I walked out on the porch, the stars lit up the dark blue sky. I had always found the sky to be comforting, it was reliable because it would always be there, it changed but it remained there waiting for you.

Just like Oliver. I couldn't help but to smile at my comparison.

It was chilly, the wind making my barefoot feet feel like ice and my arms were wrapped around each other.

A particular icy wind came and I decided to walk in back to the warmer indoors and I walked in straight to the corridor, the bathroom was dark but my sister's bedroom was lit. I walked in to the bedroom, which had purple walls, a desk with organized binders and folders against the window, a small wardrobe, toys and stuffed pets and in front of me was the white bed where Nelly had buried her head into and lay over the Winnie the Poo cover.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and my hand I raised through her blonde hair. Her body was shaking. 'I don't think mum is going to get better' she said in an equal shaken voice and my eyes started to get watery.

This was just not fair.

'Me neither sweetie' I said and got under the cover and pointed to Nelly to do the same, she did. I put my arm around her neck.

'Want me to read for you?' I asked and she nodded. I grabbed the book 'Alice in Wonderland' that lay on the bedside table but before I had finished the first line I could hear Nelly's deep breaths as her head lay on my shoulder and she had started to snore.

It didn't take long until I feel asleep too.

*

It took me blackmail, bribe and begging to convince Oliver to come with me. We were walking on the road in the direction to Evan's house.

I was starting to get nervous – what if they didn't like Oliver, or if Oliver didn't like them?

Oliver was looking pretty nervous him too, and I also noticed he looked handsome than he usually did he was wearing jeans that were torn and a checked shirt that showed of his biceps.

I had spent more time than usually making myself ready but in the end it had ended with just a pair of brown shorts, white t-shirt and a red cardigan.

'So…what exactly have you told them about me?' Asked Oliver curious

'Oh, just that you are a serial mass killer that has just escaped from prison and that you are totally delusional'

'Have I told you how happy I am to have you as a friend?' Oliver asked jokingly as we laughed.

'It will be fine…as long as you have controlled you thirst and don't kill anyone' I said smiling.

'Yup, because all serial killers are capable of that'

Then, Oliver did something unexpected that caused a big lump in my throat and made my heartbeat a bit faster.

He grabbed my hand as we walked hand in hand to Evan's house.

I felt nervous and I was afraid to do or say anything that would make him take his hand away.

It was shocking how this gesture had made me so aware of myself, my hair was tangly, and I hadn't put enough of make up on.

I should have wore that nice golden glittery v necked top instead instead of this white plain t-shirt.

_Stop it Hailee!  
It's just a hand gesture; it doesn't mean anything at all._

_Oliver is just being friendly, that is all he is doing. He's just a friend, and there will never be anything romantic between us._

_Just a friend, and that is all you will ever be._

Evan's house was one of the nicest one in the area. It was modern, ridiculously big with white open spaces. It was just like the one that I had seen in magazines. We walked up the driveway leading up to the house. It was surrounded by big trees.

'Wow' I heard Oliver say to himself as we walked up to the house.

I smiled as I steered him to the left of the house were there a big gate. As I opened it I felt the smell of fire, beer and burnt marshmallows.

There, in the back garden five people were sitting around a bon fire. Their gazes turned to Oliver and me and looked surprised at our hands. I quickly, as nonchalant as I could – took my hand away, but it didn't mean they hadn't caught it.

'So, everyone this is Oliver' I said quickly trying to get the awkwardness away.

'Felicia' I said and pointed at the direction where a curly red haired girl and big eyes was sitting.

'Jasper' A tall guy with messy light brown hair, he had a rugged sexiness about him waved to Oliver.

'Bee' She was short and very pretty with long blonde hair and smiled in knowledge of her name.

'Evan' He was sitting drinking beer. He had black long hair under a cap and had a skinny figure.

'Hugh' a tall cute guy with curly dark brown hair and glasses smiled.

I sat down next to Felicia and on the other side. Evan quickly gave us beers; the sound of the wood in the fire cracking and the effect of the beer calmed me down.

'What-was-that?' whispered Felicia in my ear.

'What?' I asked confused.

'The holding hands thing?' she whispered frustrated.

'SO, Hailee were have you been hiding Oliver these all years?' Bree asked and I sighed relieved, glad to avoid Felicia's question.

I had never been more thankful that Bee was the boy obsessed girl that she was.

'Well mostly I have been in jail, but it is fine I just escaped' Oliver said cheeky and the beer that had in my mouth spurted out as everyone laughed and after that the awkwardness was gone.

It was sometime after midnight, the bonfire was starting to die. Hugh had started to play songs on his guitar and everyone was singing loudly out of tune to 'Let It Be'.

It was just perfect.

'Hailee' I heard a voice say and I turned around, it was Jasper who was standing behind me.

'Hey, Jasper' I said smiling.

'Could, I speak with…alone?' he asked. I looked at him confused; when people said they needed to speak with you it was always something really depressive.

'Yeah, sure' I said and reluctantly got up. I looked at Oliver, feeling a bit bad that I was leaving him alone. 'I will be back in a couple minutes' I said and he nodded, I couldn't help to feel that he was eyeing me susceptibly.

Jasper and I started walking away from the others, it was pitch dark now and it was really hard to see where I was going.

'So, having a nice summer?' I asked awkwardly

'Yes' he said shortly.

Then, I slipped on a muddy surface and I landed on my but.

'Ouch' Jasper laughed as he stretched out an arm. Smiling, I grabbed a hold of his arm but instead of getting up I dragged him down and he landed on top of me.

The whole thing went fast as he had grabbed a hold of my waist and soon we were rolling down a hill.

I felt every rock and every gupp hitting my head, but I had to admit that I thought it was kind of fun.

Finally the hill ended and we landed in a haystack.

We laughed loudly, and it took me while to realize we were still on top of each other.

I quickly got up, releasing myself from him and I had started to brush off some of the hay on my clothes and hair. He looked at me confused, still sitting in the stack.

'We should get back' he said as he got up and on the way back I started to ramble about things, not wanting it to get awkward between us, but it was to late for that.

We walked up the hill and got back to the others who were looking at us, Evan and Hugh wolf whistled, I rolled my eyes at this.

'Looks like you two have been having some fun together' said Evan teasingly.

'More fun than you will ever have' I joked and Evan quiet. Jasper blinked his eye to me 'Next week, same time?' he joked and I nodded.

'Absolutely' I grinned said and sat down next to Oliver. I looked at him, his facial expression looked upset and angry, and Felicia was wearing a similiar one.

Was I just imagining this, or was Oliver actually jealous at Jasper?

*

The sun was burning; the sky was blue and clear from clouds. I pushed my Wayfare sunglasses up my nose as I felt the sun burn on my skin.

I was sitting outside in my garden together with Felicia tanning. She was looking through the pages of a 'Hello' magazine. I was sitting restlessly - I had forgotten how boring it is to tan. My skin was naturally tanned so I didn't get burned easily and I loved being in the sun but just sitting outside on a sunbed is just so extremely dull.

'So, what are you going to do?' asked Felicia suddenly, not talking her eyes out of the magazine. I looked at her confused and she put the magazine down giving me a look of frustration.

'He obviously likes you'

I rolled my eyes, geez Jasper and I was just kidding around.

'Felicia, we were just joking nothing ever happened' I said and she gave me an odd expression in return.

'Who are you talking about?' she asked confused.

'Jasper?' I replied insecure.

'Hailee, damn you are slow times. I am talking about Oliver' she said. My jaw dropped.

Oliver…liked me?

That couldn't be right.

'Suure' I said sarcastic.

'So I am just imagining him staring at you all the time and looking jealous when you got back with Jasper, am I?' She said calmly.

Oliver & me

Oliver & I

The more I thought about it, I got a tingly feeling in my stomach, as if it was flipped.

But we were friends; just friends and I didn't want anything else. It would be weird be anything else.

'See, HA. You know it, now the question is do you like Oliver?' Felicia asked, with a big grin.

I thought about what I would feel like if I saw Oliver kissing another girl, and to my shock I discovered it made my heart felt like it had been shattered into small pieces and I wanted to rip out the hair of that other girl.

'No, I do not' Even I could hear that it was a big lie. Felicia gave me a yeah-right look but didn't say anything'

_'_But _nothing _happend between you and Jasper?'

'No, nothing happened' I said honest and Felicia looked at me with an x-ray look, and finally decided she believed me.

I couldn't help but to wonder why had wanted to speak with me though


	3. Torn

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

****Just Like Real Magic**

**Chapter 3; Torn **

Clink

Clink

Clink

The sound that came from the outside of my window was heard clearly at three'o'clock in the morning. I had been sleeping and my head was buried in the pillow as the sound woke me up. Who the hell would throw rocks at someone's window at this hour?

The blue top and red boxer panties stick to my skin because of the humidity of the air and the cover I was under. I had no intention of getting up but it looked like the person wasn't going to rest so I decided to give up and see what the person wanted, unwillingly I got up slowly with small steps at the time until both of my feet were on the floor but my hands still gripping the edge of my queen sized bed and I raised myself up and walked to the opposite side of the bed where the window was.

My room wasn't big, only my bed and a wardrobe and shelves but I didn't care about it too much since I didn't spend so much time in my room anyways, and it wasn't much of an effort walking to the window when I was finally up.

Clink

I opened the window as on stone had just crashed and landed back on the ground where I could see the tall and bulky figure of Oliver in the dark.

'Oliver, do you realise that it's 3am?' I yelled out at him

'I couldn't sleep' he said and I leaned over the window, by elbow resting on the pane.

'You couldn't sleep so you decided to wake me up so there would be two people without sleep?'

I gave out a 'hymph' sound, knowing very well that I would sooner or later get down to him.

'Please, dear, lovely and wonderful Hailee' he begged, I smiled.

'Fine, I'll get down because your begging is awful' I joked as I removed my hands from the pane and went around the room searching for my black jumper, which lay in the middle of one of the many piles in my room and a pair of shorts.

I got back to the window where I put my hands on the railing and moved my body across the window as my feet were placed in one of the holes of the flower wall that my mum had put up thankfully there weren't actually any flowers growing on it and I started to climb down it, it was quite far distance from my window down to the ground as.

It was one meter left but the flower wall was broken so I changed my position, and now my stomach was facing Oliver and my hands gripped as I leapt out. I hadn't expected Oliver to catch me, put he had and I had landed in his arms.

'Thanks' I said smiling, and purposely delayed myself in his arms to tease him, but he didn't react to it and eventually I got bored and my hands gripped his shoulders as I got on my feet on the ground and put away my hands from his shoulders.

We walked across the garden until we came to the two swings that had been there as long as I could remember. We sat down on each one, my hands gripped the chain and I started to swing, it made a creaking sound each time.

'Do you remember when we were small and we found that lizard?' Oliver said suddenly, and this time I broke out in a sincere smile.

'We named him Piglet, and when we baptized him we used warm water so he died'

'Rest in Peace Piglet' we both said at the same time.

'We had a funeral' Oliver recalled and I laughed. 'That's right'

'Or that time when it was pouring outside but we loved it and started to dance in the rain and we felt bad for the animals in the shed that had to stay inside so we took them out in the front where they started to run around' I said and we laughed.

'Your dad had to take them all back inside. We were really kids from hell' Oliver said as I had started to rinse my hand through my hair. All these memories made me nostalgic, there was the cliché that everything was better before and it really was true. Nowadays everything went by so quick with all this technology that kids forgot what it was like to be bored and you have to occupy yourself without any computer, television or things like that.

'Remember how everyone thought we would end up together' Oliver joked, but this time it was more carefully said.

I had never said this to Oliver, but I had also thought we would end up together or well, that was after I thought all guys hade the cooties.

'God, it was so much easier then, wasn't? When we didn't think about the future and we didn't know about the cruelty that exists' Even I was surprised how depressed that had come out.

'Gee, what has happened with this last year with you? Become all Emo' He joked. I started to dig up the dirt with my feet from where I was sitting on the swing.

'Mum has gotten worse, a lot worse' I said, it felt so odd to say it out loud, to admit it. His facial expression changed quickly and stiffened. His mouth closed rapidly. His eyes scanned me.

''lee, I'm so sorry, I didn't know' He almost whispered.

'Don't worry about, it's just so…hard' I had started but it got impossible to speak as my eyes started to water, my lips started to shake and my throat felt like something was stuck in it. I got up from my swing, and took a deep breath.

'Come here' Oliver said and stretched out his hand, I took it and sat down on his knees.

His put his arms around me, and he embraced me just like that time when grandma died.

He had done the same when I found out I was going to have a sister and was mad at my parents because all the attention would go to her.

Or, when I first realised that my mum was ill.

Oliver's embrace was a safety zone for me; it felt like home to be in his arms and taking in the scent of grass and mint.I had stopped crying and I dried the tears on my cheek with my sleeve. 'And it just sucks' I said.

'You're the most amazing girl I have ever meet' He said, his voice was still soft and quiet but sounded steady. 'You know, I think that sounded a bit discriminating against girls' I said and grinned a bit, to cover up my flushed cheeks.

A silence aired between us for a couple of seconds. 'Oliver. I love you' I said as my eyes closed and I doze off.

I didn't hear him say under his breath 'I love you more than you will ever now'.

_*_

_I was eleven years old, it was October and I sat on my bed in a foster position with my hands covering the tears running down my cheeks. Outside the rain was pouring and I could hear the rain bouncing on the window._

_It had been one of those days where everything had gone wrong, and I had a breakdown. It was just small things really, things that shouldn't matter but they did, like when there isn't any milk in the fridge so you can't eat cereals for breakfast, or when your enemy gives a sneaky look and you know they are trashing about you or some teacher that's yelling at you when you made one mistake in the math textbook._

_The thing was that even though I had a lot of friends, there would be only one of them that would understand it, who wouldn't make fun of me for acting so silly for small things and he was away, in his stupid boarding school._

_That's when I realised just how much I missed having him around, and how much I needed him. I had tried to convince myself that I was fine, and that was when it hit my mind just how much he means to me._

_Only two months more and he would visit for Christmas, and then a couple of months after that Summer- the time would just fly and before I knew it would be summer, right?_

_*_

_Sixteen. Oliver and I walked in to the pub 'The Red Lion' that was located in the village; the bell rang two times as we walked in. It wasn't the first time we had gone in this summer and taken a drink so we knew that the owner, Winston didn't care too much about people coming in underage as long as they didn't cause any problem that Oliver and I never did._

_We sat down, in what had become our spot in one of the stalls in the corner. We sat down and waited for the waitress to come, she was tall and very skinny with blown dried blonde hair, in other words very pretty. She walked towards us, with a big smile towards Oliver and looked directly towards him. 'So what can I order for you handsome?' she asked and Oliver looked at me, I was always the one doing the orders._

'_One pint of McEwan's and one pint of Heineken' I ordered in a clear voice as her look went from Oliver to me with a disgusted face as she wrote it down and left with her heels clamping after her. 'She was flirting with you' I said, my tone was supposed to come out confident but it didn't. It had been a long time since I realised that I had feelings for Oliver, which where more than a friendly one, his looks made my inside bubble, my throat dry and a constant rapid beating. How could he be so ignorant of my feelings? How could someone feel so strong about someone and they didn't even sense this, or worse; he knew about this but the only thing he ever wanted was to be friends._

_How long can someone possibly wait for an answer of some sort? All I craved was something close to yes or something that told me now._

'_Really? I didn't notice' he said. 'Sure you didn't' I said so quiet that he didn't even hear it._

_The blonde waitress came back with the beers, putting the McEwan's pint to me and the Heineken to Oliver with a note with digits that couldn't be other than her number. He looked at it and shrugged his shoulder. Well at least he wasn't stupid to take it I thought._

_I started to drink the beer, the warm sensation down my throat and I could feel myself getting more relaxed. I dug up my bag from the floor and took out the white packet with cigarettes and my red lighter. I took out one cigarette and put it in my mouth as I put the fire on the lighter and put it under cigarette as the cigarette started to lit and I put down the cigarette and was going to take the first inhale when Oliver grabbed the cigarette out of my mouth and put it out in the ash tray._

_My lips started to twitch and I could taste the beer from it. 'What-was-that-for?' I asked, mad. He looked at me with anger, a look that I had never seen on him before. 'You know, I thought you were smart Hailee. Smart enough to not buy into things like cigarettes, but obviously I was wrong. You're just weak and a coward'_

_I started to bubble of fury, how dare he? Why does he even bother to care what I do since he seems to repealed by it. I grabbed my bag and with angry and hasty movement moved myself out of the stall. 'You know, why don't you just go to your girlfriend and try to dictate her life to!' I yelled and tried to hold the tears back as I walked out of the pub and started to run. I didn't know where I was running but in my frustration it didn't work this time to run, I was still thinking about that prat. I stopped when I came to a cliff over the lake. I sat down; my feets were 20 meters above the ice cold lake. I dug out the cigarette again and I lit it as I held it between my fingers and I put it in my mouth where I started to smoke, but the frustrating thing was that it didn't relax. It didn't do anything more because all I could see was Oliver's angry face screaming in front of me._

_I took the cigarette out and put it out. 'Fuck you Oliver' I said and I threw the cigarette in the lake together with the packet._

_That was the last cigarette I smoked._

_1 day without Oliver_

_2 days_

_3 days._

_When it got down to eight I couldn't take it anymore, knowing that Oliver was mad at me and the fact that the days seemed endless and boring._

_I grabbed my jacket, and my shoes and started to walk out the house. It was a cloudy and windy day, no rain but there was a clear lack of sun._

_It felt forever before I got to his house, I had made a speech in my head on the way so that I would know what to say. I knocked on the door, within one minute Oliver's mum opened, her face went into a smile. 'Hailee, where have you been these days?' she asked in her usual kind words. 'Oh, just…being busy' I lied 'Where's Oliver?' I asked as took of my shoes and jacket and hanged on the coat rack. 'He's in his room dear' She said, I nodded I walked like felt the walk of doom past the kitchen and living room. I slowly opened Oliver's bedroom door. 'Hello?' I said as I walked in and saw Oliver sitting on his bed, he looked up at me and nudged towards me. I took this as I good sign and I walked towards the bed where I sat down beside him._

'_I'm really sorry' We had both said it at the same time, and we started to laugh. The speech in my head disapeard._

'_No, Oliver I'm sorry. I was…stupid and I didn't mean what I said, I really appreciate you caring about me…not a lot people seems to do that and well…you were right' I said and looked down. His hand lay on my jeans. 'No 'lee, what about you, that wasn't true; I don't think you are either stupid or a corward in fact the opposite' He said and we embraced, I took in the breath of his hair. 'I have stopped smoking' I said. 'Good'_

*

My eyes opened, it was nearing morning; my head was resting on Oliver's shoulder and his hands were wrapped against my waist so that I wouldn't fall.

'Oh my god, Oliver, I am so sorry. Wh-why didn't you wake me?' I asked feeling horrible for just falling asleep like that and he had stayed up so I wouldn't wake up again. He looked at me with his tired brown eyes; I couldn't believe he had actually done this.

'You looked so peaceful'

I didn't know what to say, I stared at him speechless. I moved my head away from his shoulder even though I did not.

Not wanting to cause Oliver to lose any more time to sleep I got up. My legs felt like I had been stung by needless after having been in the same position for a long time. Oliver got up from the swing too and we started to walk towards the house.

We walked in silence, we were both tired to try and start a conversation. I could hear the cows eating the grass in the pen.

We had walked to the porch and were standing outside the door.

'Hailee' said Oliver in a serious voice. 'There is something I need to tell you' he said and I could feel my heartbeat raising.

_Maybe…would…he…was…he?_ I could the voice in my head hoping

No and I don't want him to say anything like that, another darker voice had suddenly appeared.

_Yes, you do. You just won't admit it_

It drove me mad.

'You-uhm something in your hair' he said awkwardly. I murmured 'Oh' and brushed out a small branch that had somehow managed to get in my hair.

See, nothing happened.

_If you don't like him why are you so disappointed now? _

'Good night then' I said coldly.

'Good night 'lee' Oliver said and looked a bit confused as I slammed the door when I walked in.


	4. Embarassing Grandmothers

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

**Just Like Real Magic**

**Chapter 4: Embarrassing Grandmothers **

I carried the two cakes out at to the two ladies the small café (also the only café that existed in the village centrum) where I had worked for a couple of months now. It wasn't that exciting or gave me a lot of cash but it felt good to just do something instead of being at home.

The two ladies thanked me and I corrected the green apron I was wearing and I walked back to stand behind the cashier.

I was turning eighteen next month and I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. When I was small I figured that when I graduated from school I would know vaguely what I wanted, but no, I had been wrong and the pressure was on since none of the university's in Britain seem to like sabbatical years.

I sighed as my gaze stared around the people; it was a sunny day so a lot of people were out bathing instead of going to a café. There was a young couple, probably sixteen that were making out, a family of four, the two ladies, an old man and lady that were probably in their 80'ties and three thirty something women chatting to each other.

'Looks like we aren't going to have so many customers today' Daisy, who worked with me confirmed. I liked Daisy, even though her name might insinuate it, she isn't an innocent flower at all. Her hair is dyed black, she has heavy dark make up and I have seen smokes during the tea breaks.

The door to the café plinged, I looked up from where I was standing and I smiled when I saw who it was -Jasper. He was wearing a blue pike t-shirt and swim shorts and looked quite nervous. I had always seen him as confident and it was odd to see him insecure.

'Hey, Jasper' I said cheery

'Hi Hailee' He said, and Daisy gave me an 'Oh-my-god-he-is-so-hot' stare.

'So, do you want to order something?' I asked Jasper as he stood in front of the cashier.

'Uhm, actually I just wanted to speak with you' he said, I bit my lip. I had a feeling what this would be about. If it was what I thought it was going to be about, I wanted to avoid it.

'Do you think we could out?' He asked and I turned around to look at Daisy.

'It's fine, I will cover for you' she said and I gave her an appreciate look.

'Great' I said and took of the green apron I was wearing and I walked to the other side where Jasper was standing and we started to walk out from the café to the main street.

The main street was peaceful and colourful full with stores and food markets. It was nice to get out in the sun and I took a deep breath in taking in the summery flowery scents, it was getting very hot in the black pants that was obligatory for work.

We passed by an ice cream parlor, I pointed at it and Jasper smile as we steered to it. After I had bought a cone with two scoops hazelnut ice cream and Jasper had bought one with two scoops of strawberry and one with pear flavour we continued walking on the street.

'Hailee; I wouldn't been asking you this if I didn't trust you' He started

Oh boy

OH boy

Shit

'But do you think you can find out if Felicia likes me?'

'I'm sorry but I – _WHAT_?' I shrieked happily when I had taken in his words.

It was Felicia that Jasper liked.

It was Jasper that Felicia liked.

That was why Felicia was so jealous when Jasper and I had gotten back that night at Evan's. This is what Jasper wanted to speak to me about.

It all made sense now.

I felt so relieved that I started to laugh, making Jasper look at me with a harsh and angry stare.

'No, no it's not that – sorry I thought you were going to say some other thing. But, Jasper I don't need to even ask her. I know she likes you' I said and his expression broke out to a smile.

'Really? Are you sure?' He asked thrilled and I nodded my head as we continued walking.

'Ask her out' I suggested

'I think I just might' He said and smirked. 'Wait..did you think..I was…in the beginning?' He said suddenly and started to laugh.

Oh god, THIS was emberassig

I shot him a glance. 'Ha-Ha' I said unenthusiastic

'Hailee, you are a wonderful girl and one very sexy one I have to say' he started. 'But I do not feel th-'

'Remember, I said 'No' I don't need the sympathetic talk' I interupted and gave a smile in the end, for him to see I wasn't made or anything.

He smiled and we continued walking as we talked and laugh.

*

I was in a thick a sweatshirt, jogging pants and wellingtons as me and Nelly were taking the cows to the pen beside their old one since much of the grass was now eaten. I had opened the gates and we chased the cows to the field and close the gate after a hard working twenty minutes. 'We did it' I said and high fived my sister, who was looked proudly at me. 'The black cows are the prettiest' she said and I smiled 'The most certainly are'.

We walked back to the house; my sister was almost skipping of joy as we walked in to the house. It was an odd silence in the air and I quickly took off my wellingtons, feeling that something was bad was happening.

'Hello?' I yelled out, but there wasn't any answer and I grabbed Nelly's hand as we walked up the corridor to the living and kitchen. 'Hello?' I yelled out again. 'Hailee? Nelly? Is that you? We are in the living room?' Said my dad in a calm voice that made me relax.

It was all going to be all right.

We walked in to the big living room, with a corner couch, table, tv, couple of chairs and shelves with games. My parents were sitting in the couch and played cards. I took a deep breath out. 'Cards!' Exclaimed Nelly and sat down next to mum. I smiled as I sat down next to dad. 'So how much are you losing with?' I asked jokingly. 'And why would you assume I would lose to your mother?' My dad asked in a sarcastic tone. 'Yeah, wonder why?' I said playfully.

After one hour we had finished playing and we were left aside in the couch wondering what to do. 'I have baked some muffins, let's have some of them now' Mum didn't need to say this twice as everyone rushed to the kitchen to get the freshest baked muffin. I made the table as mum took out the muffins. Nelly and dad took out the soft drinks.

It was the most normal moment that I had in long time, for us to sit around the dinner table and just have a nice time without worrying if mum would have a break down next, or if she had taken all of the pills that she was supposed to take. It was peaceful around the dinner table, which it had been ages since last time.

Skinny jeans with a summery top with a cardigan or shorts, purple blouse and a cardigan, what should I pick? I stood in front of the mirror in my room, I couldn't choose. The whole family were having a diner at my grandparents house.

The skinny jeans, summery top and the cardigan were defiantly the right choice. I changed from my more comfortable clothes and put on my white flat shoes.

I decided that I was done, I was to lazy to put anymore effort.

'HAILEE, OLIVER IS HERE' It was my father shouting from downstairs.

'JUST ONE MINUTE' I screamed back as I grabbed a bag and walked out of my room to the corridor and walked down the stairs to the hall.

Oliver stood, looking a bit gob smacked as he saw me, I couldn't understand why; he was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his biceps. My dad was standing next to him.

'Finally' my father asked sombre and I rolled my eyes.

'Mhm. Let's go Oliver' I said and grabbed his arm as we walked out of the house.

'Thanks for coming Oliver, all my cousins are in Nelly's age and I can't stand my grandmother alone' I said and he gave me a weak smile

'No problem'.

My granddad and I had been close, but he died when I was twelve years old and after that my grandma had taken her perfectionist idealistic view of everything to a maximum, even for her.

'There is my Hailee, how are you?' my grandma hugged me as an overdose of perfume washed over me as me and Oliver stood in the hallway of the house, the rest of my family were saying hello to the others in the living room.

Even though my grandma lived out on the countryside she still wore clothes that looked expensive, had manicured nails and her hair was curly and silvery, something that required frequent times at the hair dressers. My dad didn't like his mother-in-law, it was obvious as my mother had gotten worse and my grandmother thought that my mother shouldn't take any medication, which my dad wanted.

She stood back and looked at me.

'I'm glad to see you didn't wear those awful sweatshirts you usually wear. It actually looks like you have boobs and bosoms now' my grandma continued and my cheeks turned rosy.

What more could I except than my grandmother to embarrass me? She had always complained that I looked like a boy with my haircut, posture, clothes and personality.

'Oliver, this is my grandma Agnes' I said and my grandma looked absolutely thrilled when she saw him and they shook hands. I heard Oliver say 'Pleasure to meet you'

'OH, Hailee what a strapping handsome boy you have here. You know I was worried you might be lesbian'

Oliver started laughing; I looked impatiently at my grandmother, a bit annoyed that Oliver wasn't going to defend what she said.

'No- Oliver is a friend, and what would be so wrong with being a lesbian?' I asked.

'Nothing dear' said my grandmother as me I signed for Oliver to come with me to the living room and greet the others.

My uncles and aunts weren't better themselves, every time around every five minutes I had to explain that me and Oliver were friends. One of my uncles, Ian who had just a tiny bit too much to drink replied with ' Oh, like fuck buddies' leaving both me and Oliver looking like tomatoes.

It turned into evening and it was at this point at the dinner table when all the small kids had gone to watch 101 Dalmatians that adults started a heated argument about what was best for mom.

I was not.

I could not taken any more of these conversations

I needed to get out

Quickly I grabbed Oliver's hand and I steered him out of the dinner room, through the living room where my cousins where watching the movie to the hallway.

I put my flat shoes on and waited for Oliver to tie his sneakers, looking quite confused.

I started to walk to the big barn and Oliver quietly followed. My steps were angry and rushed as I opened the door to the part of the barn that was filled with hay. I used to climb up the poles and dive to the hay covered floor when I was small.

I walked to the corner where I sat down in the hay, Oliver did the same thing. It wasn't very comfortable here but it was peaceful here at least.

'I'm sorry I took Oliver you here. I – I…should have known what would happen' I said and looked at Oliver, who looked a bit surprised by this.

'No Hailee, don't be sorry' he said seriously.

'And, you know what? I think I like your family especially your uncle that asked if we were fuck buddies' he said and I grinned. 'I'm sure you did'

'Hailee…' said Oliver and I looked at him.

'Yes?'

'What is the deal between you and Jasper?' he asked suddenly

A part of me felt compelled to say that I was dating Jasper just to see if Oliver got jealous. I needed to convince myself several times why I could not do that.

'Nothing, actually I just found out that he like Felicia so I convinced him to ask her out on a date' I said cheery.

If I was not mistaken Oliver looked relived when I said this, or maybe I just wanted him to be so.

Within a few moments, Oliver had taken a handful of hay and put his hand under my top and put the hay up my spine. I jumped up feeling the stingy and irritation sensation, and brushed off most of the hay.

'Oh, it's ON!' I said as I started to throw hey at him until I had managed to pluck a handful and I placed it in his neck.

We continued throwing the hay at each other, and I was busy collecting hay as I felt Oliver's hands gripping my hips and I fell back on the hay. Oliver had fallen with me and he landed on top of me, with his hand still resting on my hip.

I had expected him to get off quickly, but he wasn't. It started to get a lot harder to breathe, the air felt thicker. Then, Oliver started to lean closer to me and my heart was beating faster than I could ever remember it had.

'HAILEE…OLIVER?' It was the shrieking tone of my dad, and Oliver quickly moved away and stood up. He held out on hand and I grasped it and stood up, as I started to attempt brushing off all the hay. My dad came in sight, and both Oliver and I stared awkwardly at him with rosy cheeks.

I couldn't help to wonder if Oliver was going to kiss me before we had gotten interrupted; I cursed my father for his interuptance.


	5. Storm In A Teacup

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

******Just Like Real Magic**

**Chapter 5; Storm In a**** Teacup**

Not to my surprise, after a few days later Felicia and Jasper were officially a couple, I was happy for them but it was getting almost unbearable being with them since they spent most of the time snogging.

I was sitting in Felicia's garden, it was quite small but it was really beautiful with red roses and sun flowers.

Felicia and Jasper was sharing a sun bed, and I was sitting on the steps on the porch. It was a lovely summer day; the top I was wearing was sticking to my body like glue and it was just a few clouds in the sky.

'So, I don't know what to do. I mean, he was leaning and was definitely going to kiss me' I said confused. 'I think…' I continued.

'Mhm' said Felicia unfocused as she was gazing at Jasper.

I rolled my eyes; seriously how long was this annoying new realtionship stage going to last?

'I mean, should I ask him what he meant by that, but maybe he never planned on kissing me. Maybe, I had something in my hair or it was just some kind of impulse'

'Absolutely' said Felicia who was now kissing Jasper.

I got up and sighed, I wasn't getting any saner by being with these two.

'I am going'

'What? No, Hailee stay; I promise we will behave' she said and they both giggled.

'Felicia, as much as I love you, no thanks' I said and she nodded; she understood.

When I got home, I realised that that both my sister and dad was away, it was only my mother home. I found her standing in our front yard.

She was dressed in a red bra and green knickers. On her head she was had kettle and she had a basket in her hands, that looked as though it was full of stones.

'Mum' I said, trying to sound as calm as possible as I gripped her arm. She gave a resistance as I had gripped it.

'_Mum_, let's go inside'

She didn't react to anything I was saying. I got frustrated as she continued looking for stones.

'JILL' I was screaming now, I didn't care who ever was listening or saw.

'I DO NOT WANT TO' my mother shrieked and she started to cry.

At that moment I felt like crying to, but I needed to be strong, I knew it wouldn't get better if I did.

Instead of begging more, without saying anything I started to look for stones to, my mother looked at me surprised but she didn't say anything and she continued taking up stones.

After forty minutes, I had put another stone in the basket that was now full.

'I am tired' my mother said and put down the basket on the ground. I grabbed her arm and I steered her towards the house.

I helped my mother who was now dressed in a pair of PJ's. On the bed table a glass with water and a bunch of pills were placed. We didn't say anything as my mother had lay down in the bed and she had taken the pills. As I walked out, standing at the door and on my way of turning off the lights I could hear my mum's weak voice.

'I'm sorry for putting you through this Hailee'

*

I didn't know what I was going to say to Oliver or even what I expected what to happen but I couldn't stand the thought of doing nothing. I took a deep breath

I had no clue what to say or what to do - Should I just ask him straight out what he meant...or would that be to weird? Or should I hope that he brought it up?

Pretend like nothing happend?

For the only time that I could remember the walk to the Wood's house felt way to long and as I knocked on the door, I started to bite my nails, a habit that I always did when I was nervous that didn't that often.

The door opened and I was so shocked that I stepped back a couple of steps when I saw a tall black girl with braided hair and a big smile open the door, I couldn't deny that she was very pretty.

'You must be Hailee' She said and put her hand out as I nodded.

'I'm Angelina Johnson. Nice to finally meet you' she said as I stepped in, confused about what was happening. Oliver couldn't be seeing anyone, could he?

He would definitely have mentioned that to me, I'm positive of that.

'I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you are' I said and she chuckled.

'Oh, I am sorry. Oliver and I are friends; we went to the same school and played for the school team'

I got a much more relaxed but I couldn't help being mad at myself for getting upset of the possibility of him having a girlfriend.

We passed the kitchen, and went to the living room and she sat down on the couch, I sat down beside her. There was a letter there to Oliver from something called 'Puddlemere United' lying on the sofa table. The door to Oliver's room suddenly opened, it was in a quick moment and he was going to say something until his eyes met mine.

''lee, so you have meet Angelina?' he asked and I nodded.

'Uhm, I can leave if I came at an inappropriate time' I said unsure, feeling I was a bit misplaced.

'No - you know I don't mind' He said calmly and it eased me down.

He sat down beside me in the couch, I couldn't help but to feel a bit proud.

'So do you have any embarrassing stories about Oliver?' Asked Angelina mischievous and I gave out a great grin 'Oh that I do'

It was a long time ago since I laughed so much, but all off the stories from childhood made me so giggly and ecited

I immediately started to like Angelina, she was funny, relaxed and outgoing and it was nice to meet some of Oliver's other friends.

*

Oliver POV.

I closed the door, it was past midnight and Hailee had just left to go home. I went back to the kitchen where Angelina was standing cleaning the dishes.

'Angelina, you don't need to do that' I told her. She shredded her shoulders and finished as she sat down at the dinner table.

'I can see why you are in love with her' she said in a voice that tried to be discrete but it didn't hid the meaning of the words. My body tightened, how could she know? I guess that would be one of the perks being a girl – actually understanding feelings.

'Is it that obvious?' Was all that slipped out of my mouth. I sat down on at the dinner table, at bit shaken and looked down at the table.

Angelina smiled

'For me it is, and the way you have talked about her is also a bit of a help' She said cheery. 'Someone has crush' she said in singsong voice and

'Stop it' I said but she kept on smiling.

'Oliver Wood, infamous for not having anything else but Qudditch in his mind luvvv' She joked and I rolled my eyes.

'Is this going to keep on forever?' I asked and she laughed. 'Yes' She said.

'Well then, I am going to dare you to ask George out' I said with a grin and she gave an alarmed face.

'Fine, but what are you going to do?' She asked in a more empty voice than before, like all the fun had been taken away.

'What do you mean with do?'

'I mean, that you for example have gotten an offer by Puddlemere United and you still haven't told her that you are a wizard yet or your feelings for her'

These were the exact things that had been keeping me up all night.

At Hogwarts, it was weird not having Hailee there with me and I had missed her but I had managed, but the thought of being away from her such a long time again was unbearable.

The thought that I was even thinking of turning down a offer like this over a girl was also something that shocked me.

There had been at least a thousand times of which I had tried to tell Hailee that I am a wizard to her but every time I had chickened out. It is not that I was afraid of Hailee judging me, or not believing in it because that I knew she would but she would go ballistic over me keeping a secret from her for such a long time.

Angelina's hand was waving frantically near my face.

'Earth to Oliver Wood, wake up!' she said and smirked.

'But seriously, what are you going to do?' Her voice was more serious now.

'What can I do?' I asked her back.

'Well, how about going there and tell her how you feel' She said in as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

'She does not feel the same way for me'I pointed out. Angelina leaned closer,

'Ever occurred to you that she has been waiting for you all the time waiting for you to get it in your thick head about your feelings' she said in a triumphant voice.

That thought had never hit me, maybe Angelina was right and that would mean I had a small chance with Hailee. Angelina broke out in a smile.

'See, you know I am right!' she said proudly pointing her finger at me.

'Please, since when have you ever been right Angelina?' I said jokingly but there was a weird satisfying feeling I had – maybe Hailee had the same feelings that I had for her, that meant I still had a small chance – right?

'Well, I better go off' Angelina said, and I nodded my head. It was getting late and I was getting a bit tired too. We got up from the chairs and hugged.

'Bye then, and you know I want to be kept updated about Hailee so that you don't screw anything up' she said and I was just about to protest when I realised that she was probably right, in one way or other I probably would.

'Thanks for the support Angelina. But, I will see you at the World Cup, right?' I asked and she nodded her head and transported, leaving a black hair straw on the floor as she did.

I yawned as I started to head towards my room, maybe I would get some sleep tonight.

*

Hailee's POV.

I was working at the café, it was packed with people today as the rain was pouring outside and I swore that every single person in the café was complaining about how bad the summer weather was.

In fact many off them I had heard under those day's of the summer where the sun made your clothes stick to the body like glue complain about how hot it was.

I rolled my eyes at them every time.

Daisy was busy standing making coffee as I took the orders.

'Two more latte's' I said, getting the orders from two twelve year old girls that walked to find a table.

'Stupid fucking chav's that think they are cool because they drink coffee, which they are going to fill with sugar to bake cookies for five dozen people' Daisy muttered and I gave a quiet chuckle.

'Be nice' I said, but could barely hell my self from laughter as an elderly couple ordered tea and biscuits.

'You know what, how about we take our tea break now, we haven't taking for a while' Daisy said as she had finished filling two cups with tea. I couldn't argue anything against that.

'I will just serve this, you talk to Lisa and John to take over here' I said and put the tea and coffee on a brick.

The brick was heavier than I thought, and I was about to lose my grip several times as I walked through the crowd in the café. I went to the two twelve year old girls sitting, both busy with the mobile phones. I placed two cups of coffee, without them even looking up and carried on to the elderly couple. I saw them sitting together and I gave them the tea and biscuits.

With a lot quicker and happier steps I went back to the cashier, where now John stood. He nudged to me, and I smiled in reply as I took of the green apron I was wearing.

Behind there was the room to the staff room. I opened it; it was a small room that was worn out. There was a couch and a couple of chairs, a tiny kitchen and a table. In the couch the manager, Erika – a curly haired brunette in her mid forties was sitting busy looking some recipes as she looked up at me, smiling.

'Hailee, what do you think about having a special menu for the festivals coming up here. I am thinking "fix your own smoothie" or something along those lines?' she said enthusiastic.

'It sounds great' I said vaguely uninterested about the matter. Daisy wasn't in here; if I knew her right she would be outside smoking. I walked to the other side where the door to the alley was.

Correctly, I saw a small figure with black short hair standing outside in the small outdoor area smoking in the pouring rain. I walked besides her, standing close to the door where the roof protected me from getting soaked.

'You want one?' Daisy offered as she showed the Marlboro packet in her hands. I shook my head. 'No thank you' said I.

'You know the worst thing with the rain? We are going to be the ones cleaning up the filthy floor later on' Daisy said as gazed away.

'Well, at least when it is raining it doesn't feel like a sauna inside' I pointed out and she smiled.

'Good point'

'So what happened with that hot guy that stepped in the other day and wanted to speak to you' She asked as she inhaled from the cigarette.

'Actually, he wanted to ask my friend out and asked if I knew if she liked him, which she does'

'I thought you liked him?' she asked confused

'No, you were the one convinced I liked him' I said and grinned. '…I like another guy'

It was the first time I had ever said it aloud, and admitted it to myself.

I have feelings for Oliver

'Oh, really; is he from around here?' she asked smiling

'Yes he is, I will see you inside' I said and just about as I was going to open the door to the staff room as it opened. It was Erika, she looked totally different from before.

She looked distressed and in pain. Her gaze immediately went to me and she grabbed my arm lightly and her arms wrapped. I was unsure what to do; I didn't understand what was happening.

'Hailee, it's about you mum'


	6. Author's Note

09/11-2009

HEY GUYS.

I am going to make this quick. I was unhappy with the story I thought it to be quite messy and unstructured so I decided to change it a bit…actually a lot but it still the same idea and all.

I suggest you go read it again, while some chapters are almost the same, others are completely different. However – it does end in the way. – I will probably update tomorrow if I am really lucky or Friday / Saturday.

Anyway, I really want to hear what you guys think, I actually feel kind of horrible for doing this but I feel the story turned out better now.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, alerting, favourising and reading the story - it means a lot:D

May The Force Be With You ( Yes I just wrote that )

~Londs~


	7. Castles Made of Sand

'You need to go to the hospital now' Said Erika. I nodded robotically.

My eyes started to get wet – it was not hard to guess, to presume what had happened. I realised that my legs and hands had started to shake.

It is amazing how fast life can be turned upside down.

*

I stepped out the cab and walked out to the street facing the hospital, the rain was pouring down but I did not notice it. I was a complete mess – even though I had expected this too happen, even if I knew that it would not take long that the next time I saw her would be in a hospital bed.

I did not want to think the worst possibility, but it popped up in the head like an evil reminder in the back of my head nagging me.

Tears were poring down my cheek, I hated it. I wanted to control myself – jeez, maybe it was just something small routine check.

But there was no chance that it would be something like that

I took the step to the entrance; meeting family's walking with a young child with his hand in a cast; people sitting in wheelchairs and people walking with crouches.

There was the usual hospital smell that made me shiver.

As I walked in there was a gift store to the right with 'Get Well Cards' and flower bouquets.

The reception was placed in the centre of the room, a forty something woman was sitting there helping an older man.

It felt like forever until the man was finally finished, I felt frustrated as I stood behind him. I was standing on the same spot stamping with my feet on the ground, surprised I had not done something more dramatic.

'Hey, which floor is Jill McDonald on?' I asked fast as it was my turn. The woman started to write on the keyboard and looked at the screen.

'Floor two, room 326' she said and I nodded as I started to make my way to the lift.

With hurried steps I walked to the lift at the end of the hall. My heart pumped faster for every second.

I know it was childish, but I kept thinking that if I didn't go into room 326 but just went home instead I could convince myself that nothing had happened.

I pressed the up button to the lift, I did not notice I kept pressing it until till a plump thirty-something woman with curly hair asked me if I was all right and I put my hands away.

Before I could freak out anymore the doors to the lift opened, a family of three was inside and they walked out of the elevator.  
Together with the woman next to me I walked in and pressed the button for plan two.

My eyes were completely focused on the board of the lift that right now pointed the Ground floor.

_Please, please just let everything be all right _

I kept fiddling with my fingers, I hated this.

Being at a hospital

Not knowing

Then it me – in a couple of minutes my life could change drastically.

It would never be the same again.

First floor

An older man with a walker stepped inside.

I was starting to believe that after this unbearable waiting, nothing could be worse.

I took in a big sigh and the unpleasant smell that exist in every hospital.

Finally, the lift was moving again and I felt so frustrated that I could hit something to take it off on.

I started to fell panicked and stressed; I started to breathe a lot faster. One minute had never felt so long and so excruciating.

The lift stopped, and the door opened. I hurried outside, almost crashing into a nurse. I started to walk in the direction where it said 'Rooms 287-355'

It didn't take me a long time to find it and I walked in to the room. There were four beds; one was vacant, in another there was a young girl laying with her family sitting around her.

In another there was a fifty something man and one the one furthest away to the right my mother was laying.

She was sleeping.

She was alive.

My sister and dad were sitting on the chairs and they looked at me. There faces were not welcoming, they look distraught, there eyes filled with tears. I walked to them, my steps were quick and we all embraced in a long hug.

'Hailee…she tried to end her life' my father said in a low voice, I could make out the difficulty it was for him to say.

My emotions quickly changed and I stood like frozen on the floor– my mother had tried to commit suicide.

She had tried to end her life

She was selfish. She was just going to give up like that and leave us alone?

I bit my lip, _how could she?._

Did not she realise how much it would tear us others apart? Leaving Nelly without a mother?

People are always saying how suicide is tragic; but they are not tragic – not at all. It is the most selfish thing a person could do.

Wasn't dad, Nelly and me enough to live for?

I wanted to grab mum as she was lying there so peacefully and shake her until she came to her senses.

This was not my mother; she would not do something like this to us.

Then I hated myself for not being there, for not being able to prevent it from happening.

It was my fault.

'Hailee' my dad said seriously and I looked at him. He looked a complete mess, big bags under his eyes and he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing for days.

'Jill will be away for a couple of weeks…months probably'

I didn't say anything at first.

It was official now; my mother was nuts and going to a psycho ward.

It both scared me and made me relieved. It made me relieved to know that my mother would get some help, maybe it was too late already…I hated to think like this but it would be nice to not have to care of my mum.

But it made me upset and angry that it had gotten this far and that we had allowed it to get like this.

He took both my sister and mine hands.

'I think it is time for us to leave' he said, I nodded my head. I had just gotten here but I could not stand to be in here for any more. As we walked out the door, I looked back and got a quick glimpse off my mother lying there on the bed, all I wanted to scream at her; I was so frustrated – at life, at everything.

God, how I hated my mother for putting us through all of this.

When we got to the car, all three of us where silent – there was not much to be said. No one dared to bring up what happened, even though we were all three thinking about it.

At least I had my dad and sister and we would get through this, I am sure.

'How about we stop for an ice cream?' My dad's voice was weak; I heard that he was fighting hard not to cry as he tried to focus on looking at the road.

I turned around to my sister in the back seat. 'What do you say Nelly, do you want some ice cream?' I asked.

'I do not feel like eating anything'

'…neither do I, but stop if you want too' I said to my dad but he shook his head.

'No…I am not much to eating either'

After that it went silent again in the car, the only sound that could be heard was the one from the engine.

It felt like to quickly before we were outside the house. It was still raining so we hurried to the door. As soon as I got inside, everything kept reminding about my mum. The shoes, the jackets…the photography's of us together.

I kicked my shoes off, Nelly had already sprinted to the living room and my father and I stood alone in the kitchen.

'W-here…did she do it?' I asked, in a shaky voice. My question was returned by a pair of upset eyes looking at me.

'The basement'

'Oh' I uttered, trying to think for something else to say. 'I think I will just go to my room for a moment' and I walked off to my room.

*

I thought I had been fine, that I would manage to cope with every thing.

I realised just how wrong I could be. _Everything _in the house made me think of my mother and made me upset. How she could have done something like that, and how I have allowed it to happen.

I was so out of it, so away that it took me a couple days before I realised that I was locking my self in my room. The only times I walked out was when I needed to eat. Every time I did I saw my dad and sister look at me with sadness, but they did not say anything about it. I guess they figured it would be over soon.

I sat with my knees curled up to my chin on my bed, I was day dreaming – I did that a lot now – there was not really anything else much to do.

The door gave out a croaking sound, and Felicia was standing in there. Her curly red hair was in a ponytail and she made a couple of uncertain steps towards me while I just observed her.

'Hailee, we all care about you. We don't want to see you like this' she sounded desperate. I decided to keep my gaze at the pillow on my stomach.

She did not understand

Nobody did

It was silent until Felicia sat down to the bed next to me. I did not need to look at her to know what she was feeling - pity. I hated to be pitied. There were people a lot worse than me, I did not deserve to feel pitied for.

'I know it's hard-'

'You have no idea what I am going through' I spat out. Felicia looked a bit taken a back at my tone but she seemed to calm down.

'Of course we do not. I am just saying that we get that it is hard for you but we are worried for you'' she said.

I did not reply, I sat on the couch just staring at out through the window.

'Well, if you are just going to ignore me I am going to leave' said Felicia briskly.

'Fine for me'

She jumped out of the bed and with hurried steps started to make her wait out of the room. She then turned around to look at me.

'Hailee, whether you like it or not you need to face reality'

*

It was obvious what everyone was doing, every day a person would come and try to cheer me up. S far it had been Felicia, Bee, Jasper, Evan and Hugh that had tried. Felicia had came back, but I had given her the same cold response but I also knew that she came back because she knew that I actually appreciated it.

There was one person that had not come though, and I hated myself for wondering when it would be Oliver that would come.

I could not separate between night and day anymore. It was like everything was a long stretched out day. It did not matter for me anyhow, if it was night or day, sun or rain.

The door to my room opened, I gave a quick glance. I immediately recognised the bulky figure standing there.

'I am guessing you are coming here to try to and say that it is all going to get better and that I am acting stupid' I muttered.

Oliver raised his eyebrow. 'I did not know you were psychic' he said and for the first time in days my mouth twitched.

'Just a skill I have gained these days' I said as he sat down on the bed next to me. I felt tempted to ask him what had taken him so long to come to me but I decided to keep mouth shout.

'Don't do this to yourself 'Lee. You are cutting yourself of from everyone who wants to help you' he said in a low voice. His hand moved up my arm, and wrapped itself around me.

'Maybe that is for the best' I almost whispered and reluctantly I felt my eyes getting watery.

'No, it is not'

I started to look at my fingernails, inspecting them very closely.

'Your dad and sister needs you more than ever, none of us can relate to what you are feeling but they can and you are making so much more difficult than you need to'

I couldn't help it any more; my hands grasped Oliver's t-shirt and cheeks poured down as I buried myself in his shoulders. He stroked my hair slowly. Damn it, why did he have to make me act so girly.

'I just wished…I could go back in time. Seen what happening was…done something about it' My voice was shaky. Oliver grabbed my shoulder with his hands.

''Lee, listen to me – no one could have predicted it and I do not think anything could have been done, your mom is just…to sick'

He moved his hands to my cheek. It felt like I could not breathe, like all air was gone; I just stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

I did not want to get my hopes.

His finger touched where my tears were drying

I was afraid that if I took one breath, everything would stop, so I sat there still hoping that it would not.

Oliver was so close to me that his hair touched my forehead.

He smelt off grass, he always did.

Without realising it, my arms were rapped around his neck. His finger did not move anymore.

I twitched; this would be the part where he would ruin it all. To my surprise, he moved his hand to my waist.

We were so close now that our lips touched. I parted my lips as I was shaking. Our lips met and we kissed, more passionate than I had ever kissed before.

I did not want it to end and reluctantly pulled out.

'I have been wanting to do that for some while' he said, it was amazing how that sentence made me forget about everything else.

'Me too' I whispered as I huddled up closer to him. 'Actually, why don't we go outside? I could use some air ' I said and Oliver smiled at me.

'I think that sounds like a brilliant plan'

* * *

I know it is short, but I really don't have time to write more right now.

SORRY about the update, seriously school is eating me alive.

Thanks for all the reviews, there has been some mixed thoughts about this new version but the main reaction has been positive :) But I don't have anything against conscructive criticism. Thanks for the alerts and all of that too, and of course for reading the story ;)


	8. On the Tip of My Tongue

**O****liver's POV**

My arms wrapped around her shoulders carefully, she looked so fragile as she sat curled up in my bed.

Hailee twisted her head to look at me; I had always loved her eyes. They were so light blue they looked drenched in water.

A smile appeared on her face and she leaned forward, her soft lips brushed against mine for a while before finally kissing me.

'You tease' I said and she batted her dark eyelashes.

'You know you love it' she answered; I cannot say that I disagreed with her. My head buried in her neck and I took in her scent of lavender. I had longed for her, for her touch, for her lips and to be able to pull her close to me and I was waiting to wake up.

But then there were the thoughts in the back of my head; _Hailee does not know you are a wizard. _

Then there was the offer from Puddlemere United that lay on the table. I know it is selfish of me but I just want to have Hailee and I couldn't control myself anymore. I know I should had told her everything before but I just wanted her.

I did not know what to do; I was terrified to break this. What if she would disown me as soon as she found out? What if she would not believe me?

'What are you thinking about?' she asked curious.

'I am just thinking what a lucky guy I am' I said as I felt her feet rubbed against my leg.

'I disagree'

'Oh?'

'I think I am the lucky one' she said and I smiled.

'How about – we are both very lucky' I suggested

'I like that' Hailee said and I moved my arms down to put them around her waist.

'You like that…how about this?' I said as I put my hands at her waist and stared to tickle her. Hailee immediately fell on her back on the bed as she shrieked of discomfort and her body twisted around as I continued to tickle her.

'Ah-Pl-ea…se' she started as she laughed. 'Sttttoopppppppppp ittttttt' she said as she continued to laugh and roll around so hard that she was close to falling off the bed two times.

'What do you say?' I said and smiled sheepishly as I watched Hailee toss around laughing loudly.

'Oliv-e…hahahaha – is the BEST' she cried out and I stopped tickling her.

She sat up in front of me, breathing in deeply.

I leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek, I then continued to her nose, forehead and her other cheek until my lips finally landed her lips.

'And you call me a tease' Hailee said flirtatious and I laughed.

'I guess I have been spending too much with you'

'Blame it on that' she joked. 'Do you want to play a game?' she asked in a childish enthusiastic voice.

'Will I win?'

'Whatever you want'

'I like this game' I said grinning. She ignored my comment and put her hands in front of me with her palms up. Put your hands here with your palms down against mine' Confused, I did what I was told and put my hands on Hailee's.

'Now, you tell me anything that I do not know about you and if I think it's true then let my hands will stay, if it is false then I will pull them away and then you will say if I am right and wrong' she said and I smiled.

'So, if I have more correct guesses then you…I win' I said thoughtfully, Hailee smacked my hands with hers and murmured 'Competitive people'

She put her hands at place again.

'I like chocolate' I said and she observed me for a couple of seconds before she pulled her hands out.

'Liar' She said as she put the hands back again, although now it was her hands over mine.

'You think so?'

'Yes, you like jellybeans; I remember you used to eat them a lot but you never let me have any'

That is because they are magical jellybeans and besides, I didn't want Hailee to get a bugger flavour one.

'I'm sorry - my younger self was a bit selfish'

'Not only your younger self'

'Hey'

'Just kidding' said Hailee and laughed.

'Okay…I am still afraid of Mrs Firestone' she said. Mrs Firestone was an old woman, and really sweet but she had a wart on her nose that had terrified Hailee when she was younger.

I was positive she still was terrified so I let my hands stay.

'You are telling the truth' I said and she nodded her head.

'I think you are the most beautiful girl I have seen' I said.

She looked at me a bit surprised but smiled. Her hands did not move.

'T..rue' she said stammering.

'True' `I confirmed

'I think that you are sexy' she said and I laughed.

'I love your eyes'

We had stopped playing the game.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

It was not the first time that we had said "I love you" to each other, but the meaning was different.

*

I had always seen Nelly as a little sister seeing as I didn't have any siblings myself, so when Hailee asked me if I could baby-sit her as she had to run away to work I happily accepted.

'Thank you, I think you just saved my life' said Hailee as she had opened the door to her house. She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her into a quick kiss.

'I'll be back in six hours!' she said, waving her arm as she hurried outside to the car.

I closed the door and took off my shoes in the hallway as I proceeded to walk in the house.

'Nelly?' I asked as I walked into the living room that I by now knew as well as my own.

Within a couple of seconds I felt something locking my legs – it was Nelly all right and she had her arms tight around my legs. She was so adorable with her blonde curls and big blue eyes. She looked the polar opposite of Hailee.

'Oliver!' She shrieked excited.

'Hey Nelly' I said, laughing as I tousled her hair.

'Now, were you planning to let me go so that we can do something exciting together _or _do you suppose that we stand like this for six hours?' I asked and she immediately loosened her grip.

'You did the right choice. Now, put your bathing suit on and let's go outside because we are going swimming' I instructed and Nelly literally jumped of joy as she was skipping out.

With a smile on my face, I walked to the hall where I put on my shoes.

After a while Nelly came running down, her swimsuit on and with a big smile on her face.

She put on her shoes quickly. I laughed as I opened the door to the burning sun.

I spent the whole day with Nelly. I took her to an inland lake nearby; it seemed to be a popular place to go since a lot of people were there when we came.

After a couple of hours spent swimming Nelly decided that she had enough and we walked back to the their house.

As we stepped back inside, I realized that there was still a couple of hours to burn and I was starting to feel hungry.

'How do you feel like baking?'

'Brownies!' Nelly shouted back.

'Then, brownies it is'

We spent the rest of the time making a big mess in the kitchen. As we were adding the final ingredients, the door opened and I could hear the step of someone walking inside.

Minutes later two hands placed at my waist. I turned my head to see Hailee standing there.

'Hey' she said.

'Hey'

'So what are you guys baking?'

'BROWNIES' Nelly shrieked.

'Oh, wow. Any chance I can help?'

'No. Oliver is making with me, right Olly?' Nelly said bossy. I shrugged my shoulders.

'What can I say, she's the boss. They are almost finished anyway'

I said as I placed a kiss on Hailee's cheek. She laughed as she sat down at the table.

When the brownies were put in the oven as Nelly and I sat down next to Hailee at the table.

'So what have you been doing today?'

'Swimming!' Nelly said enthusiastic.

'Swimming, did ya? That sounds like a lot of fun' Hailee commented and Nelly started to tell her about the trip.

The scent of freshly baked brownies started to fill the room, it was really hypnotizing. Mr McDonald, or Greg had came inside as we were waiting for the brownies to get ready. It always shocked me when I saw him nowadays, he had aged significantly under just a short time of period and it was visible the strain he had to deal with.

I pulled out the plate of the brownies; Hailee grabbed my hand and gave me a look that said 'follow me'

I did so, and we had held hands as we walked up the stairs to the second landing and walked to her room.

Her arms wrapped around my neck,

In a bit of shock, I stood there without moving until I finally let myself into her hug.

She pulled back.

'I just wanted to say thank you' she whispered slowly.

'N..o problem'

Her body move closer again, as my pulse increased.

She tilted her head and bit her lip.

I was starting to sweat now.

She started walking towards me, and she tugged my sweater.

I had never found her more attractive and seductive, as she moved her hands to my neck.

I knew what she was meaning, what she was trying to say but I couldn't allow myself to do it.

'I...have been thinking' she whispered. Every breath she took I could feel. It was warm and minty.

'And' she continued. I was hypnotised by her fingers playing with her top as she slowly started to pull it up.

'Hailee' I said, my voice was weak. It was like I had a big lump in my throat.

The top was felt to the ground.

I had to resist the urge not to look, if I did there was no way I could say no and that is what determined me.

'I need to go'

The words lay in the room uncomfortable. I could feel Hailee's eyes x-raying me.

_'What?'_

'I...need to think'

'About what?' She asked

Hailee had never been one to back down from confrontations.

'I will tell you, later. I promise, you don't know how hard it is for me to go'

'Then...don't' It was so simple and relaxed the way she said it that I seriously considered it for a couple of seconds.

'It wouldn't be right' I answered. Hailee looked at me, but didn't say anything she just nodded.

I walked out the room, either this would be the stupidest or smartest thing I have done.

*

How much I wanted, I just couldn't.

I knew I had to tell her, I couldn't go on like this trying to push it away.

The last time I had been this terrified was when I had my first Quidditch match.

_And that went well, didn't it? _

I do not care that I'm going to be breaking the one most essential rule of being a wizard which is not to reveal anything about the Magical World. It would be worth it, and I had never been one to stick to the rules anyway, if not regarding Quidditch where I always was very careful not to break any rules that would case the team to lose or worst of all, to be banned from Quidditch.

The ministry would have more important things to do now, when the World Cup was taking place in Britain in just a couple of weeks.

For a couple of moment my mind steered away from Hailee for the first time in days of the thought of the cup. It would be brilliant, watching the champions. The teams were the best of the best, and since I was small I had dreamed of being there, standing there with my hands tightly on the golden trophy.

Hailee would be standing at my side.

I sighed as I went back to my brooding.

It was not fair towards Hailee. Sooner or later he would have to tell her, and later had already passed a long time ago.

I just had to face it; there was nothing else to do. I needed to tell her.

One part of me was also excited about telling Hailee, there would finally be no lies between us. I wouldn't have to tell with trying to hide my secret all the time.

It was offical then, I'm going to tell Hailee that I am a wizard.

* * *

SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY.

And I am even sadder to say I don't think another update will be soon, I have a LOT of school work. I really want to focus on that. But as soon as I can I will. I PROMISE.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts, favourising & reading my story. Means a lot!


	9. Not Alone

Two days had gone si nce Oliver had stormed off from my bedroom. I had gone over the details over, and over in my head but I couldn't understand what was wrong, what had happened? Had I been coming on too strong? Was it something I said? It was driving me crazy. I wanted to go to him and ask him, but I had to stop myself. From what I could make out, I hadn't done much wrong except from maybe coming on too strong but I wasn't going to apologise for that. No way.

I was working in the barn, taking care of the cows and calves making sure they all got their food for the day. I liked being inside there, sure it smelled worse than old cheese and some of the choirs were not the most pleasant one but it took my mind of things, and it was nice to sometimes walk around in an pair of dirty ripped jeans and old t-shirt and hat and just not care of what you looked like or if you smelled or not.

As I went to the small room in the beginning of the barn where all of the hay and the rest of the food was store, I realised that I needed to sort my life out. What did I want to do with my life? I certainly didn't want to spend it working at this farm for the rest of my life. I was taking a gap year, to think things through.

I couldn't help but to come back to thinking of Oliver, which seemed inevitable to do since I could not get him off my mind.

Why had I never asked him what he was going to do? Well, I know why. I was scared he would have it all planned out and he would go to study at a university somewhere far away, like in another country. Well, it didn't seem to matter, did it? It was obvious that he did not want me.

I took a stack of hay, and walked back. I always stopped to see how the cows attacked the hay like they haven't gotten food for days. I always found it very fascinating to see. It was not until I was in the end, when I had gotten to my favourite calf of the year, it was a black and white little thing, not older than two months that I had named Pearl when I after I had put the hay on the ground that I decided to stay. So I opened the metal door and walked in.

She was already devouring the hay, and I lean on her as I stroked her neck.

'Sometimes I almost envy you guys, your whole life is based on eating and breeding. You don't need to worry about any choices or such. Well apart from choosing what hay straw to choose or what patch of grass to bait.' I said and that is when I realised I was actually talking to a calf. I'm pretty sure that talking to a calf who was eating would be on a list on "When you know you are going insane".

From the entrance of the barn I could hear the heavy door being opened. Scratching some dirt away from my jeans I put a last gentle stroke on Pearl and walked out the stall and locked the gate before I tried to see who had walked in.

Probably dad. Would be just like him to see if I am doing the job correctly.

'Dad. I have done this a hundred times I-' I started but I saw as I had been speaking and looking in front where entrance was that the shadow appearing in front of me was clearly not my dad.

'Oh, Oli, Hi' I said and realise how dryly it came out. I had no idea how to act, should I be mad at him for storming out? Happy to see him? Worried that he might not want to ever see me again.

Suddenly I was very conscious of what I was wearing. Of course he decides to visit when I am in clothes covered in all kinds of dirt and an ugly cap that my dad used to have,

I wasn't moving. Oliver was walking towards me, his steps echoing in the room.

''Lee, I am sorry I stormed off like that' He said, standing in front of me. There was something very sincere in the way he said it.

'I-I just don't understand. Did I say something; do you find me repulsive? What is it?' I asked, and Oliver laughed. I was even more confused now than before.

He moved closer to me, until I could hear his every breath. Putting his hands on my wrist he pulled me closer. My heart felt like it skipped a bit when he did.

'Hailee, even in baggy clothes and covered in dirt I still find you sexier than any other girl I have ever seen' He said, and I could not help myself from a smile as I pulled my fingers through his thick light brown hair.

His grip around my waist got harder and pulled me as I parted my lips and I lost myself, and all distinction of time as we kissed.

When we were finished kissing, Oliver still had his hands around my waist and his brown eyes stared right into mine, his grip was staring to release.

'There is something I need to tell you, and that's why I left. I just couldn't do it if you didn't know.

He looked really worried. No, he looked terrified actually. I had never seen him look that way. He was always the happy, positive one with long motivational speeches and up for anything. Never scared, never terrified.

It made me quite distressed seeing him like this.

'Merlin, I even had a whole speech written down but I keep forgetting it now.'

'Oliver you are scaring me' I said.

HAILLEE' I heard an old familiar voice coming from the doors. I closed my eyes in disbelief. Why was it, that every single moment I had with Oliver was interrupted?

'YES dad' I spat out. I didn't mean to come out so annoyed.

'Well, I was just going to say that me and your sister are going to visit your mother now. I know you haven't been up to visiting her before, but I was thinking I was going to check'

'No, I am just going to stay here' I said, I hadn't visited my mom through one time. It was just that, if I saw her there, then, it would be real. It was like giving up and admitting that she was really ill.

'Hailee, you haven't visited your mother, she needs your support' My dad voice said, and it cut right through me like glass and left me shattered. I could hear the disappointment in his tone. I'm the oldest, I was supposed to be able to deal with this. Nailey was too young, something that she had been screaming about.

Oliver put his hand on your shoulder.

'Hailee, go and see your mom'

'But, you were going to tell me' I protested.

'It can wait' He said calmly.

'Can you come with me? I don't think I could handle it otherwise' I asked, and he nodded his head. I sighed. I was going to be strong, I'm going to be strong.

"Dad, I will go with you, I just need time to shower and change. Oliver's coming along' I said as my dad had started to walk out. He turned around, and even though it was dark I could feel the smile on his face.

'Thank you' I whispered to Oliver as I ran out to change.

We had gotten past the security and we sitting in the couch in the meeting room, where other visitors from patients with chairs on each side. There were guards in the room to, watching the every move of the patients. I didn't like it here at all. Everything was beige, the walls, the decorations, the furnitures, the uniforms...even the atmosphere felt surpressed. There were other people in the room; furthest away, the patient was a middle aged man, he had big bags under his eyes and his glance was completely empty, I had never seen anything quite like it and it terrified me. A lot. On the other side was a woman, a lot older than him, probably his mother and she was crying and making loud sobs

In the middle the patient was a woman in her twenties, and when I saw her I realised that the sight of her scared me more than the man. She looked completely healthy, her blonde hair was shining and her eyes lit up as she spoke to a man in the same age at the other side. If I would has seen her on the street I would think she was perfectly fine. My head was spinning and I could feel myself grabbing Oliver's hand tightly. I couldn't believe it, after all this time that my mother was actually here, in this place. The thought of actually seeing her, at this place was daunting.

'I need to get get some air, can you come with me Oliver?' I asked as I stood up. Oliver looked at me nodding, while Nelly and my dad looked a bit confused.

I steered me and Oliver out of the room, through some hallways until we got to the door that opened to the yard without saying a word. It was actually very pretty with the green field and the landscape, but I couldn't care less.

This is like a freaking prison" I murmured. I was looking down at my feet. I felt embarrassed, sad, angry and frustrated all at the same time. I didn't know it was possible for anyone to feel so much at the same time. I really didn't want Oliver to me like this. I didn't really know why I had asked him to come outside with me, maybe because I knew I would probably run away if someone didn't see after me.

'"lee, you are here, for her. That's all that matters, that's all she needs' he whispered as he put his hands on my shoulders. I buried my head in his t-shirt.

'Am I am horrible person for thinking that sometimes it would be so much easier without her' I said, trying to fight back the tears. Oliver cupped my chin with his hands.

'No, you're not'

I stared at him for a long time. I had never ever told this to anyone. I was half expecting him to think I was crazy. A part of me judge him for not reacting with saying that I was a disgusting person for thinking like that.

'Okay, let's go back' I said with a weak smile, Oliver nodded and as we walked back he grabbed my hand.

When we were back, my mom was already there. Talking with Nelly and dad. I saw the tired blue eyes, the greasy hair and the deep wrinkles I tried to imagine the image I had of her as young and happy but those memories had faded away a long time ago. Was she showing signs at that age or was she actually geniunely happy? When I looked at the old photographs it was like watching s0meone who had died. I could never tell that to dad though, all he dare to believe in was that everything would be okay. She looked at me when she saw me standing at the opening and stopped talking. I sat down on the same spot. Oliver sat down next to Nely again.

'Hi mum' I said. She smiled.

'How is it at home? Your dad and sister said it was good. But I know I can trust you too be honest' she said, winking a bit to them. I nodded my head, unsure what to say feeling a bit awkward.

It's…tough but we manage I suppose' I admitted.'What is it like here?' My mother … her nose.

'Not my favourite place exactly, but I think its helping' she said.

'That sounds great' I said in loss of trying to find anything more to say. What could I say? It was kind like talking to a stranger. Even though she was having a good moment now, I knew what it was like when those passed.

'So do you know when you will be back?' I asked.

'The doctors say that I am doing progress. Probably in a month or so'

'That's really good' I said.

'How is everything else? Work? Your friends, they are taking care of you?' she asked.

'Work is well, work but it's okay I guess. Yes mom, my friends are taking excellent care of me'

My dad put his hand on my shoulder, and leaned over me.

'We need to go now' he said and everyone stood up and took turns in hugging mom. As we made our way back, and Oliver took my hand I couldn't help but feel slightly more optimistic. Maybe it was all going to be okay in the end.

It was closing time at the café, I was the last one working today. After cleaning up all the tables and checking the daily statement I put my apron away behind the counter as a familiar plinging sound came from the door.

'Hey Bree' I said smiling when I saw the familiar blonde standing at the door. She was clutching a vodka bottle in her hand that was full. My smile suddenly faded. When I had my rebellious teenage ages, it was me and Bree that used to go down to the docks and drink straight from the wine or vodka bottle; whatever we could find really. However, as time went by we realised just how pointless and stupid it was.

'Bee, what is wrong?'

'You have Oliver, Felicia has Jasper. I'm all alone. Trust me, Evan and Hugh's talk about what celebrity they find the sexiest gets a bit tiresome after a while' she said 'and all other girls here hates me' she said and then lifted up the bottle. 'So how about it then?

'Bee, you do realise that the only reason those girls hate you is because you can get all of the guys here without any effort' I said and walked towards Bee.

'But I am sorry, I know that I have been busy with…everything. I promise that we will do more stuff together' I said and hugged Bee. I felt so bad.

'So let's go the docks' she said and stared right at me. 'For old times sakes'

'Fine, for old times sakes' I said, defeated. It's not like a couple of sips could hurt.

'GREAT' Bee said excited and put her arms around my shoulder, as we walked out of the café and I turned around to lock the door. Outside it was sunny, and it was something about how is was turning late but it was still out light, the flowers that had bloomed and the signs inside some of the shops with the sign "SALE" that made it feel like Summer. .

We walked down the high street, that was completely empty by now. We chatted cheerful as we walked down the stairs, before stepping in the sand we took off out shoes and continued to walk out to the dock where we sat down the furthest away. I rolled up my black jeans and dipped my feet into the water. It was pretty cold, but I had grown accustom to it.

Bee took a swig from the bottle, making a disgusted face as she passed it on to me. Hesitating for a while, I drank the clear liquid.

This isn't that bad I thought before I felt the burning sensation in my throat.

'This is giving me so much flashbacks' Bee said. I nodded my head.

'Only difference is that now its legal'

'What's is up with you and Oliver by the way?' she asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, are you guys a couple or not' She answered, it was the same question I had been asking myself for a while now.

'We haven't really discussed that. Every time I try to bring it up, he seems to switched conversation or something comes up' I admitted.

'Oh'

We sat there, on the dock; switching the bottle between us two as we laughed to old memories. It wasn't until we stood up, and we both lost control the moment we tried that I realised just how drunk we were.

'Beeeeeeeeee' I slurred as we stumbled our way back out.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss'

'We are DRUUUNKKK' we both started laughing incontrollable.

'You-you, you know what youshoulddo?' Bee said. I shook my head feverishly.

'You should go to O-Oliver, and t-tell -tell and ASK him!' At the moment it seemed like the most brilliant and sensible thing to do.

'I WILL!' I yelled and we marched out on the beach where we swung ourselves on our way to the main street, almost falling a lot of times.

'TAXI' I yelled as I saw a black taxi on the parking lot.

* * *

So I know I haven't updated, in like forever, and I am SOO SORRRY about. IB is just a freaking killer. Even now in the summer I don't have much rest from school. *sigh* In one week I am staring my senior year. It's going to be the craziest year of my life as basically everything I do in my last year is what my grades is on. SO, what I am saying is that be prepared that my updates are not going to be that great. at all. I will try. This is kind of a cliff hanger so I wlll perhaps try and see if I can finish next chapter before school starts. Thank you guys for being so patient.

I am not sure if the whole drunk thing is such a horrible cliche though. I will see if I change it.

Thanks for reading, favourising, alerting and for all of the lovely reviews. You guys are awesome.

For those who are following my other story, I will also try to see if I can update before school starts. I won't promise anything for both stories as basically I got a summer's work load to do in 1 week.

BTW: for those who haven't seen A Very Potter Musical or A Very Potter Sequel ( it's on youtube ) I strongly advice you to check it out. It's the most awesomest thing ever. Just type it in on youtube and the channel is called "StarKidPotter"

I probably have other things to add but it is 01:30 am and I am so tireeed.


End file.
